Doce Pecado
by Mika desu
Summary: Amanhã você ainda vai me amar? Reita x Ruki
1. Chapter 1

Título: Doce Pecado

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon

Casal: Reita x Ruki/Aoi x Uruha

Sinopse: "Amanhã... você ainda vai me amar?"

Doce Pecado

Intervalo do ensaio, todos haviam saído para comer algo ou descansarem, menos eu, que apenas me sentei no sofá e me perdi em alguns pensamentos.

- Pequeno?

- Hai? – respondi, dando um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir meu apelido, o apelido que só ele usava comigo.

- O que houve? Você... Parece distraído... - sorri novamente, era encantador o modo que ele sempre parecia preocupado comigo - Está tudo bem?

- Está sim Rei-chan. - sorri novamente, sentindo um leve carinho nos cabelos. – E você? Por que não está com o Uruha? – não soube bem o porquê, mas... Não me agradava fazer esse tipo de pergunta. Não para ele.

- Não posso mais ficar com você é? – ele riu, me abraçando delicadamente, dando um leve beijinho em minha bochecha, me fazendo corar. - ele e o Aoi, estão resolvendo algumas coisas sobre solos... Por que desde que eu e ele começamos a. sair, você sempre me pergunta?

- Ele me contou que estão namorando. – respondi meio frio, não querendo olhá-lo. Ouvi o baixista soltar um leve suspiro, rompendo o abraço, encostando-se no sofá, com os olhos fechados- e não iria gostar se nos visse sempre abraçados.

- Pequeno, se não quer que eu te abrace, diga – ele suspirou, me olhando. –conhece o Uruha, ele não liga,

-Eu ligo - respondi, desviando o olhar.

- Como quiser – vi ele se levantar, caminhando para fora da sala, por que ele estar com outra pessoa, doía tanto em mim? Eu não poderia amá-lo, eu não deveria. Não ele, não meu melhor amigo, não o Reita.

Me levantei, indo até a sala onde estava Kai e Aoi conversando, peguei uma caixinha de suco de maçã, e assim que ia me retirar, ouvi uma frase dita por Aoi que me fez ficar preso no chão.

"O Reita e o Uruha são como água e óleo, não têm como dar certo... Ainda mais por que o Reita não dá sinais que deixou de ser apaixonado por quem sempre foi."

Reita? Apaixonado? Por quem? Desde sempre? Como isso? Por que eu estou me importando tanto?! Que droga! Uruha sim deveria se importar, ele é o namorado do Reita, não eu.

Senti uma forte pontada de ódio em meu peito, mas preferi ignorar, saindo da sala onde estava com meu suco, voltando a me sentar no sofá, fechando os olhos.

- Ruki? –reconheci aquela voz. Infelizmente.

-Hai, Uru?

- Viu o Rei-chan? – ouvir aquele apelido, que eu usava antes com tanta freqüência sendo pronunciados por outros lábios, fez meu sangue ferver.

- Não. Você é o namorado dele, se você não sabe como eu vou saber?

- Hey, que estupidez toda é essa?

-... – É verdade, por que eu estava o tratando assim? Eu não tinha o direito... Eu não tenho motivos... Reita escolheu a ele, e não a mim, então por que dói tanto?... Que droga, por que eu não consigo esconder mais isso? Afinal de contas... Somos apenas melhores amigos, nada mais do que isso. E o fato de ele estar com Uruha, só confirmava esses meus pensamentos.

- Gomen Uru... Estou um pouco irritado... -fechei os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Reita está preocupado com você. –não consegui me conter, abri meus olhos logo em seguida, o olhando de uma forma séria, até de mais.

- Eu não pedi isso.

- Você não costumava ser assim, Ru-chan...

Senti minha barriga gelar, o que diabos ele teve na cabeça de surgir do nada?

- Eu mudei Reita. - o ouvi soltar um suspiro, não sei dizer ao certo se foi pela minha resposta, por eu não ter o chamado pelo apelido, ou ambos.

- Vamos voltar ao ensaio... – Reita disse numa voz meio baixa, que me deixou um pouco deprimido, mas eu não iria deixar isso transparecer, não na frente dele, não na frente do Uruha.

- Eu preciso ir – Respondi meio impaciente, querendo sumir de lá logo.

- Mas e o ensaio? – o guitarrista loiro me perguntou, e eu me contive para não matá-lo.

- Ensaiamos outro dia, vou falar com Aoi e Kai – olhei para Uruha e logo depois para Reita, olhando-o nos olhos por alguns instantes, e logo desviei meu olhar, cabisbaixo, sabendo o que iria acontecer quando eu passasse por aquela porta, e assim foi, quando me virei para fechá-la, eu pude ver a cena, bem até de mais, Reita sendo empurrado contra o sofá por Uruha, dando-lhes alguns beijos no pescoço, assim que fechei a porta, permiti que grossas lágrimas escorressem, afinal... Desde quando eu o amava tanto? E sem lembrar de mais ninguém, passei reto e fui direto ao estacionamento, me surpreendendo ao ver Aoi por lá, pude ver o olhar desesperado do guitarrista moreno tentando entender o por que meu rosto estar coberto por lágrimas, e ele não hesitou em me perguntar:

- Ruki? O que houve?

- Até amanhã, Aoi. –me limitei a responder, entrando em meu carro.

- Como quiser, conversamos em sua casa. – ao dizer isso o guitarrista entrou em meu carro no banco de passageiro colocando o cinto de segurança logo depois. – Vamos?

Me limitei a concordar com a cabeça, entrando no carro, colocando o cinto, ligando-o, precisava falar disso com alguém antes que eu enlouquecesse, e Aoi poderia vir a me dar bons conselhos.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que entrei no meu apartamento seguido por Aoi, me sentei no sofá o fitando.

- Pode falar Aoi. – fechei os olhos, encostando minha cabeça no encosto do sofá, vendo-o se sentar no sofá em minha frente.

- Você vai falar o que está havendo com você Ruki? Você nunca foi assim... – senti o olhar de preocupação do moreno sobre mim, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso. – E nem pense em dizer que não foi nada, por que até suas coreografias mudaram, derrepente, você parou de querer dançar com o Uru...

- Não é nada disso - respondi, cortando-o. – Eu simplesmente acho que as fãs enjoariam muito rápido de sempre ser o fanservice entre as mesmas pessoas.

- Ruki nunca fizemos fanservice, sempre foi só um "agrado" pra alegrar as fãs.

- Eu sei Aoi, mas acho melhor trocar os pares um pouco...

- É por causa do Reita não é? –Abaixei minha cabeça, me lembrando da cena que vi antes de sair da sala do estúdio, e eu senti meus olhos marejarem novamente.

- N-não... -respondi fraco, quase num sussurro, tentando abafar minha voz chorosa.

- Antes de eles saírem você sempre brincava com ambos, com o Reita então! Eu cheguei a acreditar que estavam juntos até! Um começava uma frase, o outro completava... Vocês pareciam perfeitos juntos...

- Não pra ele. – respondi frio, tentando fazer Aoi parar de me torturar dizendo aquelas coisas... Que eu também pensava. – Você e o Uruha antes também, não se soltavam pra nada.

- Não tente fugir do assunto, estamos falando de você e do Reita.

- Falando o que?! Mas que inferno! Nunca tivemos algo, nunca! – Não pensei que dizer essas coisas para outra pessoa me machucaria tanto, nem imaginei que eu me sentiria desse jeito assumindo algo que para mim era quase óbvio.

- E por que não? – o olhar do guitarrista, de preocupado deu um pequeno espaço para a curiosidade.

- Eu não sei ok? Eu não sei mesmo! – abri os olhos, erguendo um pouco meu rosto, o bastante para olhar nos olhos de Aoi.

- Se... Ele quisesse... você teria tentado algo com ele, como...compromisso? – não esperava uma pergunta assim, por alguns segundos, eu não senti meu coração bater... Tudo ficou em silêncio, e eu me senti perdido, eu amava Reita isso pra mim era algo tão natural como sair na rua e ser extremamente assediado, mas... nunca imaginei um compromisso sério, enfrentar um preconceito...eu não saberia se ele aceitaria passar isso, comigo.

- Eu... –abaixei minha cabeça, não esperava que fosse me expor dessa maneira para Aoi, éramos amigos... Claro, mas isso esse era um tipo de assunto que eu só falava com. Reita. – não sei se ele faria tudo isso... Por mim.

- Ele vai fazer por Uruha... - eu pude perceber claramente a voz triste de Aoi, mas, achei melhor comentar depois- Por que não tentaria com você?

- Ele... Escolheu o Uruha... não eu.- ouvi ele suspirar, fechando os olhos.

- Ruki, por que você sempre repete isso? – o tom de voz de Aoi parecia de que de um pouco triste, tinha passado para um pouco de irritação, e de fato, não queria irritá-lo.

- Por que... -sorri fraco, abaixando meu rosto- por que... se eu não me lembrar disso sempre...eu vou...-senti algumas lágrimas umedecerem meu rosto- eu vou...sempre ter esperanças...de que...ele vai dizer...que me ama...-não consegui controlar o choro, sentindo meu rosto cada vez mais molhados, me dei ao trabalho de tentar secá-lo, mesmo que logo em seguida estivesse molhado.

- Ruki... -a voz de Aoi parecia surpresa e preocupada- você... ama o Reita?-sorri fraco, olhando-o de forma triste.

- Tanto quanto você ama o Uruha – sorri fraco novamente, olhando para o teto.

-Nós... Nos apaixonamos pelas pessoas erradas?

- Não... - abaixei meu rosto olhando-o e ele sorriu- Só... nos apaixonamos ou cedo...ou tarde de mais por essas pessoas...-me levantei do sofá, indo até Aoi, abraçando-o de forma carinhosa, sendo correspondido no mesmo instante, e antes que mais alguma palavra fosse dita, a porta de meu apartamento foi aberta até que de modo agressivo, me fazendo arregalar os olhos e apertar o abraço ao reconhecer aquela voz com uma evidente preocupação.

- Baixinho? Bai... -ele se calou ao me encontrar, eu me senti paralisado e não tive forças de me afastar do abraço. – Desculpe, não queria interromper... Vocês– o tom na voz dele fez com que eu me arrepiasse, soltando Aoi do abraço, me sentando olhando-o.

- Como... Entrou? –me limitei a perguntar, olhando o chão.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

- Com a chave que você me deu... -ele parecia estar com um certo tom de irritação na voz, me fazendo tremer aos poucos. – Mas, acho que... Não é mais comigo com quem ela vai ficar. – Ergui o olhar, vendo-o tirar a chave que reconheci de minha casa de seu chaveiro, oferecendo-a para Aoi, e como num movimento inconsciente, peguei a chave que estava em meu bolso, tirando a uma chave que eu tanto gostava de ter, sentindo minha vista se embaçar ao separá-la da minha, estendendo-a para Reita.

- Não vou... Mais precisar disto então? –tentei encará-lo, mas o olhar triste que vi em seus olhos, me fez abaixar o rosto, sentindo grossas lágrimas escorrerem.

- O Uruha já tem as dele. -ele me respondeu frio, e de novo, doeu.

- E eu já tenho as minhas – Aoi respondeu, antes mesmo que eu falasse algo – Inclusive... A do quarto –ele sorriu de modo sarcástico para Reita, que se limitou a me olhar novamente, e eu senti o peso de seu olhar.

- O que... Veio fazer aqui...Rei...ta? – não ergui meu rosto, vendo-o guardar a chave em seu bolso, e a que eu o dei esquecida em cima da minha mesa de centro.

- Sabe Ruki... -a falta daquele apelido carinhoso...machucava.- Eu fiquei preocupado com você...você pareceu triste no ensaio e achei que quisesse conversar...mas parece que já tem alguém com você, não é mesmo? –ele sorria de um modo que eu quisesse desviar o olhar a cada vez que eu tentava olhá-lo.

- Na verdade... Uruha e Kai me chamaram para decidirmos algumas coisas sobre a banda, e eu vim com Ruki por que assim como você, fiquei preocupado com ele.- Aoi levantou-se do sofá, acariciando de leve meus cabelos, sorrindo.- Melhore, Ruki...eu não quero mais te ver triste...não por...-arregalei meus olhos, e ele sorriu ainda mais- não por...um motivo tão...fraco.- eu sorri, me levantando abraçando-o mais uma vez.

-Arigatou... Aoi –apertei um pouco o abraço, sentindo novamente o olhar de Reita sobre mim, me desfazendo do abraço.

- Até depois, dorme bem – Aoi me deu um leve beijo na testa, dando um "boa noite" para Reita, passando pela porta e indo embora.

- Eu... Vou embora – Reita estava com uma voz fria, que chegava a me assustar até.

- Fica... -arrisquei pedindo, em um tom quase como de um sussurro, e ele rui de forma um tanto sarcástica.

- Agora que seu namoradinho já foi embora você quer brincar comigo?- ergui meu rosto, olhando-o nos olhos meio boquiaberto.

- Aoi não é meu namorado. –respondi, ficando sério.

- Pareciam ser pelo jeito que estavam se abraçando.

- Ao menos eu não estava com ele jogado no sofá beijando o pescoço dele. - dessa vez, fiz questão de falar mais pausadamente, vendo Reita ficar com uma leve expressão de surpresa. - E se estivesse, seria no mínimo, em minha casa.

- Você está em sua casa. – ele me respondeu tão sério quanto eu, e novamente.

- Não com meu namorado. – o olhei sério, me sentando no sofá.

- Você... - ele pareceu se esquecer completamente que estávamos "discutindo", me olhando quase...espantado.

- Não Reita, eu não estou namorando. – o cortei, olhando-o novamente. – Já que vai ficar por aqui, se senta. –logo depois eu me lembrei que não estávamos como antes, nos entendendo, ou conversando... Ultimamente sempre que conversávamos, Kai precisava ir nos interromper.

- Você... Está melhor? – a voz dele estava claramente hesitante, mas por quê? Por que... Comigo?.

- Eu não estava mal. - respondi meio baixo, evitando olhá-lo.

Senti meu coração ir a mil quando Reita se levantou de meu lado e sentou-se em meu colo, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, dando aqueles doces sorrisos que me faziam... Amá-lo cada vez mais.

- Baixinho... – eu não consegui não sorrir ao ouvi-lo me chamar pelo apelido. – Eu te conheço a tempo o bastante pra saber que você está me escondendo algo...

- Iie... Rei-chan...-ele riu, me abraçando, encostando o rosto perto de meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

- Quando foi que ficamos tão distantes? – ele me perguntou quase num sussurro, apertando o abraço.

- Quando... Eu deixei de ter espaço na sua vida...- eu respondi no mesmo tom, abaixando o rosto, sentindo algumas lágrimas ameaçarem cair.

- Ruki... -ele ergueu o rosto com os olhos arregalados.- de onde você tirou isso? Você sempre vai ter um espaço... Enorme, na minha vida. – abaixei o rosto, quase respondendo que não, não seria o espaço que eu queria, não como... Eu precisava.

- Eu... Não sei...-solucei baixinho, sentindo o polegar de Reita enxugar meu rosto, Deus, como ele podia me fazer tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo?

- Não pense mais isso... –não respondi, apenas o abracei com mais força, sentindo nossos corpos ficarem próximos... Próximos de mais, mas mesmo assim não pensei em afastá-lo ou coisa do tipo...Ter o calor dele, era algo mais do que maravilhoso para mim...era o que de fato, me ajudava a querer continuar vivo.

- Baixinho... – Reita me chamou com a voz um pouco falha, acariciando de leve minha nuca, me fazendo fechar os olhos aos poucos.

- Hai? -encostei minha testa na dele, assim que senti o abraço ser desfeito, sem abrir os olhos com. um pequeno sorriso.

- Vai ver o Aoi ainda hoje? – abri os olhos um tanto rápido, podendo ver uma clara curiosidade e... Algum sentimento que achei melhor não perceber...

- Vai ver o Uruha? –perguntei, num tom completamente hesitante, não conseguindo esconder meu rubor, desviando nossos olhares.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

- Eu... Achei que...talvez...você...-ele parou o carinho em minha nuca, e eu o olhei e tive a nítida certeza de que se aquele maldito pano não estivesse em seu rosto, ele estaria corado, muito.

- Que eu? –perguntei meio impaciente para saber do que Reita iria tratar, ele deu uma leve risada, voltando a acariciar minha nuca,

- Calma! –novamente ele riu, puxando de leve meus fios loiros- Quando foi que você ficou tão curioso hein? –ele me perguntou rindo de leve, e eu abaixei o rosto, o abraçando.

- Quando você não estava perto... Quando você sumiu e não me viu mudar...-apertei o abraço sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

- Não diz isso, Ru-chan... Estamos nos vendo todos os dias...-ele voltou a acariciar minha nuca, me abraçando.

-Essa é a diferença, Reita. –ergui meu rosto olhando-o. – sempre estivemos juntos não nos vendo... - ele não me respondeu, apertando o abraço, soltando um breve suspiro. – Mas, me diz o que iria me propor? –ri de leve, tentando melhorar o clima.

- Acho melhor... Esquecer...- ele abaixou o rosto, e eu senti que ele iria desfazer o abraço, me fazendo puxá-lo para mais perto, beijando de leve sua bochecha.

- Me diz Rei-chan... -sussurrei, acariciando as costas de Reita delicadamente.

- Eu estou pesado não estou? –ele riu, tentando desviar o assunto, saindo de meu colo, e eu segurei a barra de sua camisa para que continuasse em meu colo, mas ele ignorou, e sentou-se ao meu lado me olhando.

-Você não é pesado, Reita. – por que ele nunca entende as coisas? Eu não queria que ele se afastasse... Eu estava me sentindo tão bem...com ele.

Ele apenas riu, me puxando pelo braço de leve, me abraçando, eu não disse nem questionei nada, apenas retribui o abraço.

- Não vai falar nada, baixinho? –o tom da voz dele era até que divertida, e aquele sorriso, de fato, encantador.

- O que... Eu deveria dizer, Rei-chan? –sorrio, apertando o abraço.

- Nada - ele sorriu, afagando de leve meus cabelos, beijando minha testa. - Nada mesmo. – eu sorri, ainda abraçando-o.

- Rei-chan... O que ia me propor? -perguntei, não escondendo um delicado sorriso.

- Eu ia te perguntar o que acharia de comprarmos algo bem gostoso pra comermos – eu não deixei de perceber o sorriso que estava nos lábios dele e eu o retribui.

- Claro o que quer pedir? –sorri, desfazendo o abraço um pouco, apenas para olhá-lo.

- Não sei baixinho, tem alguma sugestão? – ele continuou sorriso, acariciando meu rosto, me fazendo corar.

- Torta de morangos? – eu sorri, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque em meu rosto, mas não obtive resposta, e quando pensei em abrir os olhos, senti os lábios de Reita prensados de leve contra os meus, se afastando logo em seguida.

- Vamos pedir por telefone? –aquele sorriso meigo, me fez corar ainda mais.

- C-claro... -sorri de volta, ainda sem entender o porquê de Reita ter-me "beijado".

- Quem liga? –ele manteve aquele doce sorriso, me soltando do abraço aos poucos.

- Você vem aqui na minha casa... Vai passar a noite aqui, e ainda tem dúvidas que você que vai pedir a torta? –sorri de um modo divertido, dando-lhe um leve tapinha no ombro.

- Baixinho... Você é folgado. -vi ele rir, pegando o telefone que estava próximo ao sofá, pedindo a torta, e antes que eu percebesse, estava com a cabeça encostada no peito do baixista, assim que ele desligou o telefone, enlaçou minha cintura com uma das mãos, acariciando-a.

- Eu... Chegava a ter saudades disso, sabia? –ele não me olhou e continuou o carinho. Eu sorri com as palavras doces dele... Ele era sempre tão doce comigo.

- Eu... Também...-sorri, fechando os olhos.

- Quer me falar agora o que estava havendo com você hoje cedo? –ele me perguntou num tom baixo, encostando os lábios no lóbulo de minha orelha, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar.

- Rei-chan... -ergui meu rosto, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem.- Não...estrague tudo –sorri meio triste, por saber que um momento como o qual estava passando com Reita seria...apenas um momento, nada mais.

- Você... Não confia mais em mim não é? –ele estava fazendo de novo. Aquele tom de voz, aquele olhar triste, ele estava conseguindo me fazer querer dizer tudo a ele, mas... Eu não poderia.

- Claro que confio! –sorri do modo mais doce que pude, voltando a encostar minha cabeça no peito do baixista. Ele apenas suspirou, começando a fazer um lento carinho em minha nuca, e eu sem perceber, escorreguei minhas mãos para a cintura do loiro, abraçando-a delicadamente.

Ficamos naquela posição sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e só nos afastamos aos poucos quando a campainha foi tocada, o pedido havia chego, nunca o odiei tanto, ele me soltou dando um leve beijo em minha bochecha, indo atender a porta, logo voltando.

- Dessa vez... A torta é por minha conta –ele sorriu, me estendendo a mão livre. –Vamos comer? –eu apenas sorri, enlaçando nossos dedos, caminhando até a cozinha, arrumei a mesa, sentando na cadeira, vendo Reita logo fazer o mesmo.

- Quer que eu te sirva? –sorri, cortando um pedaço da torta.

- Hm...seria interessante –ele riu, me olhando de forma nada decente. – Muito interessante. –novamente, os risos.

- Reita, eu estou falando da torta! –eu ri, corando me sentindo lisonjeado ao imaginar o tipo de pensamentos que fariam Reita me olhar daquele jeito.

- Eu sei, eu sei –ele ainda ria um pouco- pode sim Ru-chan, eu ficaria muito grato. – por fim ele parou de rir, pegando o prato de minha mão, colocando-o em sua frente esperando que eu me servisse também, e logo o fiz, começamos a comer, trocando discretos olhares algumas vezes.

- Ah, eu comi demais –ele riu de leve, me ajudando a tirar a mesa.

- Eu também –ri, colocando as louças na pia.

- Bom baixinho, acho que já vou pra casa –ele não parecia muito entusiasmado com o que dizia, e eu deixei claro na minha expressão que não queria isso quando arregalei os olhos. – Você está melhor...vou indo então...

- Dorme aqui. –pedi, caminhando até ele, puxando-o pela manga da camisa de leve. – Não quero ficar sozinho...

- Chame o...-imaginei o nome que ele fosse dizer, e logo o cortei.

- Eu quero que você, fique comigo, ou é pedir demais isso? Vai ver o Uruha por isso está com tanta pressa? – ele me olhou quase espantado. –eu te pedi...pra não estragar tudo...-suspirei pesadamente, me sentando no sofá, vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

- E o que eu estraguei, Ru-chan? –ele me olhou meio curioso.

- Quando foi a última vez que ficamos assim, Reita? Conversando, comendo juntos... Ficando juntos, você se lembra? –o olhei nos olhos, com um tom de voz extremamente claro de ...decepção.

- Eu me lembraria se você não tivesse começado a me evitar. –ele virou o rosto, me fazendo abaixar a cabeça.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

- Eu não teria começado a te evitar se... -me dei conta do que estava prestes a dizer, e me calei suspirando.

- Se o que Ruki? Porque você não me diz logo? Se for alguma coisa que eu faço, eu posso tentar mudar, que droga! –ele se aproximou de mim, erguendo meu rosto, fazendo com que nos olhássemos

- Esquece ok? Deixa pra lá isso. –desviei o olhar, tentando livrar meu rosto da delicada mão de Reita.

- Não dá Ruki! Se fosse algo que eu não percebo...que eu não sinto até que tudo bem, mas meu Deus, como você quer que eu ignore isso? –ele voltou a colocar a mão em meu rosto, dessa vez, as duas, encostando sua testa na minha, não me dando espaço para desviar o olhar ou algo assim. –Ru-chan...onegai...não me esconda nada...

- Do mesmo jeito que você escondeu que começou a namorar com o Uruha?- abaixei o olhar, tentando o máximo possível não manter nenhum tipo de contato visual.

- Ruki, desde quando isso te importa tanto?-arregalei os olhos, sentindo minha barriga gelar.

- Desde sempre...isso é algo importante pra você não é? Eu nunca te escondi nada...e você sequer me conta que tinha começado a sair com o Uruha...-respondi num tom baixo, tentando me afastar um pouco.

- Eu não sabia que isso te importava. –ele sussurrou, acariciando meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.

- Tudo o que é sobre você...me importa, Reita...me importa demais...- ele continuou o carinho e eu fechei os olhos.

- Eu...não quero te esconder mais as coisas...- senti sua respiração contra a minha, me fazendo abrir os olhos.

- Então... Não me esconde...-sussurrei, subindo uma de minhas mãos para sua nuca, puxando-o um pouco mais para perto, dando-lhe um tímido beijo, até sentir a língua de Reita pedir permissão para aprofundar o beijo, sendo logo cedida, retribui o beijo com mesma intensidade, e fiquei satisfeito ao ver como ele parecia ansioso por aquele beijo, e se eu não soubesse que minha mente estava me pregando uma peça, eu teria certeza que ele queria tanto quanto eu, rompemos o beijo apenas quando o ar começou a nos fazer extrema falta.

Minhas bochechas estavam com um tom avermelhado e eu estava um pouco ofegante, mas não foi por isso que me senti envergonhado, mas sim pelo modo que Reita ficou... Indiferente a aquele beijo.

Reita caminhou até a cozinha, pegando mais um pedaço de torta, me deixando ainda meio surpreso, mas achei melhor deixar de lado o que havia acontecido e liguei a tv, vendo Reita se sentar ao meu lado, enlaçando meu pescoço com seu braço, me puxando, fazendo com que minha cabeça ficasse encostada em seu peito e automaticamente, fechei meus olhos.

Passamos alguns instantes na mesma posição, variando apenas o carinho que Reita fazia ora em minha nuca, ora em minhas costas, e eu estava realmente, amando tudo aquilo, mas não demorou muito para que a idéia de andar armado voltasse a minha cabeça, assim que ouvi o celular de Reita tocar, e logo ser atendido.

"- Moshi Moshi?" –ele olhou para mim, beijando minha testa, mas logo dando um pequeno suspiro.

"- Hai, Uru..." –se todo o meu ódio não tivesse me deixado cegamente irritado, eu juraria que Reita não queria falar com Uruha.

Ele me olhou durante alguns segundos, me fazendo desviar o olhar.

"-Daqui a pouco estou ai" –senti meus olhos se arregalarem com suas palavras, ficando com a boca entreaberta por alguns instantes.

Quando eu ouvi ele dizer aquelas palavras, precisei fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não deixar as lágrimas escorrerem, apenas me levantei de perto dele, me virando de costas quando o ouvi desligar o celular e ele veio falar comigo.

- Eu...-ele parecia meio hesitante com a voz, e aquilo me machucava, muito.

- Tchau. –tentei parecer frio, sem conter algumas finas lágrimas que se formaram em meus olhos.

- R-Ruki... –ele estava com os olhos arregalados de leve e meio boquiaberto...eu não precisava estar olhando-o para saber como estava sua expressão...eu o conhecia bem...de mais.

- Pode ir, anda...vai logo.-continuei tentando parecer frio, até sentir os braços do baixista em meu abdômen, me abraçando

-Eu...te prometi...-ele continuava com aquela voz hesitante, apertando o abraço.

- Some daqui, Reita.- soei mais frio do que eu mesmo pensei que conseguiria, senti os lábios de Reita tocarem em minhas bochechas delicadamente, logo se afastando.

-Perdão...-ele sussurrou, desfazendo o abraço que havia me dado.

- Por que, Reita?-aquele pedido de perdão foi a gota d'água.- Por que eu tenho que me conformar com o fato de você estar com outra pessoa? Por que a culpa não é sua você estar apaixonado pelo Uruha? Por que você não pode mais ficar comigo como antes? Vai pro inferno, Reita. –me virei para olhá-lo, e ele estava como eu imaginei, olhos arregalados, boquiaberto, com um olhar...curioso, e eu me recusei a dar alguma explicação.

- Ruki...do que está falando?- o tom de sua voz era quase...perdida, de um jeito que chegava a quase me irritar, se não me machucasse tanto.

- Vai embora.- disse, simples, ignorando sua pergunta.

- Depois...não reclame que estamos distantes – ele disse, quase sério, e eu novamente ignorei suas palavras, mas não a pontada de dor que senti ao ouvi-las.

- Vai embora, agora. –eu pedi em um tom um pouco mais alto, ouvindo-o abrir a porta e não consegui conter minhas palavras- Obrigado por estragar tudo...–murmurei baixo, sabendo que ele havia ouvido- Durma bem, Reita.

- Você também, Ruki. –ele me respondeu, com um tom de voz indiferente e eu cheguei a ficar surpreso como ele era superdotado em me machucar só com a voz, e saiu pela porta.

- Ficaria mais agradável...se você ficasse como tinha me prometido...-murmurei, assim que o ouvi fechar a porta, sentindo uma fina lágrima escorrer em meu rosto.

Por que eu não aceito de uma vez que ele ama o Uruha?

É difícil, mas eu não imaginava que seria tanto...

Fui tomar alguma coisa pra ver se me distraia, e acabei conseguindo me distrair, de outro jeito. Meu telefone tocou.

- Moshi Moshi? –respondi, sem o mínimo ânimo.

- Ru-chan...preciso conversar com você. –estava completamente evidente a pressa na voz do moreno.

- Pode falar, Aoi-chan. –continuei sem ânimo, mas um pouco interessado.

- Posso ir ai? - ele me perguntou meio receoso.

- Claro...-respondi, meio preocupado.

- Ok, Bye – não tive tempo de responder por que Aoi havia desligado a ligação, e me deixou surpreso o fato de não se passar nem três minutos e o guitarrista já tocar minha campainha.

- O que houve, Aoi? Que pânico todo foi aquele? –perguntei, me assustando ao vê-lo pálido, puxando-o para dentro de meu apartamento, trancando a porta, sentando-o no sofá.

- Eu...-ele estava com um olhar distante, o que só me preocupava mais.

-Aoi! Fala! –elevei um pouco minha voz, vendo-o sair do 'transe' que parecia ter entrado.

- O Uruha...eu...o Kai...-ele pareceu um pouco perdido em suas palavras.

- O que tem? – tentei acompanhar seu pensamento.

- Eu...posso confiar em você, sempre...né? – ele me perguntou, incerto, me deixando levemente ofendido.

- Claro, baka! –sorri o abraçando delicadamente sempre.

- Hoje...quando eu saí daqui e cheguei no estúdio, o produtor havia chamado o Kai...e só estávamos na sala eu e o Uruha...

- Hm...-murmurei, formando a cena em minha mente.

- Eu me sentei ao lado dele, e começamos a conversar... Trocamos alguns abraços...alguns selinhos...- a cada palavra que Aoi dizia, eu o via corar mais, já imaginando qual teria sido o próximo ato.- Enfim...alguns beijos –cheguei a pensar que ele fosse explodir de vergonha- E...eu acabei me deitando sobre ele...-arregalei meus olhos e abri minha boca de leve, espantado com as palavras de Aoi, sem o cortar. –Ele...começou a brincar com...você sabe que meu e...quando ouvimos o barulho da porta nos afastamos, por sorte antes do Kai nos ver...-minha expressão continuava espantada.- mas logo ele saiu de novo e...-vi seus olhos descerem para suas calças- o Uruha "concertou" o que tinha deixado 'errado" aqui –arregalei ainda mais os olhos quando entendi de que se tratava, não contendo uma leve risada- e...eu não sei mais o que fazer...eu...

- Beijei o Reita. –o cortei, corando, abaixando a cabeça.

- Você...o que? –ele simplesmente se "esqueceu" do que dizia, e me olhou surpreso.

- Se o Uruha falar alguma coisa...o Reita não vai poder fazer nada...-corei novamente.

- Ok, dane-se minha vida um pouco...como foi hoje? –ele sorriu, acariciando meus cabelos delicadamente.

- Pra variar –senti uma lágrima escorrer de meus olhos- o Reita estragou tudo...tudo estava perfeito...e ele precisava estragar –disse num tom baixo, secando minha lágrima.

- O Reita...não tem mesmo jeito...-ele suspirou, me abraçando de leve

- Nem o Uruha – respondi, fazendo um leve biquinho- não gosto que fale mal do Rei-chan...mesmo que ele mereça...

Não seguirei o riso, vendo Aoi rir também, logo nos desfazendo do abraço.

- O Reita deveria estar aqui...não deveria?- abaixei a cabeça, suspirando.

- O Uruha ligou pra ele...-Aoi arregalou um pouco os olhos, e eu suspirei novamente- Não, não deve ter sido pra falar nada de vocês...acho que foi...sexo –suspirei novamente, vendo como Uruha era...vazio.

Continua...


End file.
